Hide & Seek
by krynny su
Summary: <html><head></head>\\\**Part Three in the 'Adventures of a Time Lord & a Slayer' series!**/ Dealing with the Doctor's run-in with the Initiative. Also with Buffy's Mom. Details inside</html>


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Doctor Who. Someday maybe? Then again…probably not. Hahaha Joss/BBC get the rights!

**A/N:** This is partially detailing the Doctor's run in with Riley and the Initiative. In the end though, I decided to focus on Joyce and semi-detailing on how much the Doctor actually liked her. I did that on purpose seeing as how the next bit in the series will be about Buffy dealing with her mom's death. Just a bit of foreshadowing.

Season four Buffy….obviously. Sometime after "Doomed". Nothing too specific though. I'm keeping Rose around still so somewhere series two for DW. Thank goodness for the time traveling or else these time lines would be all screwed up ;]

Oh, and it's from Rose's POV. =) 

* * *

><p><strong>Hide &amp; Seek<strong>

I knocked loudly on the dormitory door, hoping, no, praying, that someone would answer. After a few dreadfully long seconds, the door pulled open and the girl I needed to see was there.

"Rose?" Buffy yelled, excitedly.

I smiled a bit. "Yeah, it's me alright."

She pulled me into a hug. "It's good to see you. Wait. Where' the Doctor?"

I pulled out of the hug. "Well, that's why I'm here."

"Come on in and tell me about it." she said, pulling the door open wider.

I walked into the small room and instantly gasped.

There was a sandy brown haired man sitting on Buffy's bed. A sandy brown haired man in fatigues. A sandy brown haired man in fatigues that I recognized from not forty five minutes ago.

He apparently recognized me too, standing up to tower over me.

"You!" he exclaimed.

Buffy shut the door and looked between us, trying to figure it out.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

I stood tall, well, as tall as I could, and glared at him.

"Not really 'know' but I have seen him." I said.

"…..Where?" Buffy asked.

"No less than forty five minutes ago, actually. He, and some others dressed like him, they kidnapped the Doctor. It's what I came here for. To get your help. We were coming to see you, after all."

Buffy's eyes went wide. She turned to the man.

"Riley, explain yourself." she said, through clenched teeth.

He looked nervously between me and Buffy.

"They materialized in an alley way near the Bronze. The guy was weird. He asked where to find you." Riley answered after a few minutes.

"Oi! Leaving out the part where we said we were friends of Buffy, aren't you?" I countered.

"Riley…" Buffy said with her teeth clenched tighter.

"How was I supposed to know? You are the Slayer after all. What if they just said the whole friends bit to get to you to kill you?" he yelled.

"Then that's my business, Riley. Not yours. You don't get to pick and choose my battles for me!"

"So next time I meet some creep in an alley asking where to find you, I should send him straight over?"

I walked up and slapped this Riley across the face.

"The Doctor isn't a creep, you git!"

Buffy walked up and stood between us, pushing me back.

"Riley. Where is he? In the Initiative?"

Riley swallowed and nodded his head.

Buffy grabbed her coat and then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Buffy, you can't just go walking into the Initiative!"

She stopped and turned. "No. You're right. I can't. But you can."

"Buffy, I'm-"

"Going to get my Doctor and bring him back, unharmed? Yes, yes you are." I said, finishing his sentence.

He looked between me and Buffy for a few seconds, his eyes staying on Buffy the longest, apparently pleading with her to see his reason.

However, she stood firm. "You go into the Initiative. Make up some reason for taking him out. And bring him to us."

"Buffy-"

"Or. Else." she stated.

Finally realizing that he was beaten, he pushed ahead of us and walked out the door. 

* * *

><p>"That…was interesting. I've never met the United States Military in such a way before." the Doctor said, walking out of Riley's frat house.<p>

"Did they hurt you at all?" Buffy asked, concerned. "'Cause I swear if they did…"

"Nah. They interrogated me. Stuck me in a glass cage. Tried to dissect me but no worries. I talked them out of it."

"How?" she asked.

I laughed. "Isn't it obvious? He talked them out of it by…talking."

Buffy laughed. "Of course. You rambled them to death."

"No, not to death. Never to death." he said, seriously. "But on another tone, I'm a little concerned about your choice in men. There seems to be an alarming pattern developing. Intense and kind of controlling."

I slapped the Doctor on the back of the head.

"Er, that was rude, wasn't it?"

"I thank you for the concern, but Riley's fine. Really. He just made a mistake. The whole Slayer concept is new to him." Buffy said.

"Well then, that's all settled. How is your mother, Buffy? I rather like her. She's all…warm and mother-y. Not like this one's." he said, pointing to me.

I slapped him again.

"Oi! What's wrong with my mum, then?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. She's just a bit….scary."

"Oh, I'll show you scary." I said.

"No, no. Please don't. I've already had quite the adventure this evening." he said, stepping on the other side of Buffy.

Buffy laughed. "My mother is fine. She would love to see the both of you." 

* * *

><p>A few minutes later and we were walking into Buffy's house.<p>

"Mom? It's me! I've brought some guests to see you!" Buffy said, shutting the door behind her.

Joyce came walking down the stairs a few moments later.

"Rose! Doctor!" she exclaimed, taking us each into a hug.

"It's lovely to see you again, Mrs. Summers." the Doctor said, excitedly.

"Oh, please. Call me Joyce. What are you doing in town?"

"Well, we were just stopping in to see Buffy…"

"The Doctor got kidnapped by those Commandoes I was telling you about." Buffy interrupted.

"Oh, how awful! Would you like some tea? Or something to eat? I could fix you up something. I bet you could use something after an ordeal like that."

The Doctor smiled his silly, maniacal grin.

"That is just…terrific. Absolutely terrific." he said, following her into the kitchen.

Buffy and I rolled our eyes and followed them as well.

"Joyce, that was absolutely delicious." the Doctor said, pushing his plate away.

"Yes, it was lovely." I agreed.

"You're too kind." Joyce smiled.

"It's getting kind of late. I'll walk you guys back to the TARDIS." Buffy said, standing up.

"Wellll…actually, I had an idea." the Doctor said, standing up.

He glanced at me and I instantly knew what he was going to say.

I grinned in approval.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I haven't properly thanked you for…having me rescued. And I feel that I owe a thank you to your mother for that wonderful meal…." he started.

Buffy and her mother glanced at each other, trading confused looks.

"Won't you join us for a small trip throughout time?" the Doctor beamed.

Joyce's eyes widened and Buffy let a large grin spread across her face.

"Mom, you cannot even say no to that!"

"Buffy…I don't know. I've got to be at the gallery early tomorrow."

"The Doctor could land you right back here, right now. You'd have not missed anything." I said.

"Mom…" Buffy pleaded.

Joyce bobbed her head back and forth for a moment, deciding.

"Oh what the hell. Let's go." she smiled. 


End file.
